


Spell-Bound

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [14]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Spell-Bound

AN: A few words real quick. I am so very sorry that this is late…there is some construction nearby, and they severed a cable…so we’ve been without internet for about 1 1/2 weeks. We finally have it back for more than 10 minutes at a time, so here are the updates.

* * *

Timeline: Abandoned  
Challenge: Spellbound (number 18)

* * *

She’s amazing, you know? I mean, this girl has been through everything that could be thrown at her, and never bowed her head in defeat, never shrugged her beautiful shoulders and said that she quit, never gave in. 

I was plenty furious when Cruger abandoned us…we fought for him, we’ve bleed for him, we’ve laid our lives on the line, and he won’t even help us out when we need it. 

But that’s okay. See, we have each other. I don’t just mean Z and me, it’s all of us. I think we’re realizing that we have to be a team to win. Sky is starting to lighten up, I think, and I don’t have to fight so hard for the respect that I need to lead the team. I was thinking about this the other day. 

See, Sky may be a little gruff, but I’ve seen his softer side. Turns out he volunteered to room with Bridge. Shocked me too, but Bridge says that Sky was raised with strict regulations, so his emotions tend to run pretty level. They help each other out. Bridge learned to control his powers with the consistent control that Sky has over his emotions, and Sky is learning to loosen up as Bridge handles the ranges of emotions better. 

Syd may act like a princess on occasion, but she’s also dedicated to the fight. Man, that girl is tough as nails, when she wants to be. Her fury runs pretty deep, but isn’t there a saying like that somewhere? Something about waters running deep? I’ve seen the surface scratched once or twice, but it’ll be ugly when someone finally pushes her too far. I just hope that we can harness her before it’s too late. 

Then there is my Z. Yeah, she acts like a careless tomboy, but she’s got her princess side too. Bet you didn’t know that she loves to paint her toenails. Yup, they’re this really light shade of pink that shimmers…but you’d never tell. She also loves reading fairy tales. While she scoffs at the damsel in distress, her heart melts a little when the hero rides in and saves the princess. Her favorite is the old “Beauty and the Beast”. I asked her once why. She said because it wasn’t the beauty that needed saving, but the beast from himself. Her favorite part is when the spell is broken, and he returns to human because she loves him. 

What she doesn’t realize is that the spell isn’t broken, but it’s just begun. I should know…. she’s got me spellbound too.


End file.
